Un combat pour vivre librement
by Alecto McPhee
Summary: Quatre héritières... quatre Alpha... Elles doivent fuir leurs vies... Elles doivent LES trouver... Elles savent qu'ILS sont tout proches... Elle le sentent... Elles devront se battre pour EUX... Pour garder leur bonheur intacte... Quoiqu'il arrive... Quoiqu'il se passe... Ainsi soit-il! Paul/OC Jared/OC Embry/OC Jacob/OC


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

C'est ma dernière journée à Québec, aujourd'hui. Je profite du coucher de soleil sur le balcon de ma maison à Orsainville. Tous mes meubles sont déjà dans ma nouvelle demeure à Forks aux États-Unis dans l'État de Washington, ou plus précisément, dans la petite réserve indienne du nom de la Push. Ce soir, je dormirai sur mon matelas gonflable, à même le sol dans la pièce qui m'avait servi de salon. Je m'appelle Alizée Cooper. J'ai 18 ans physiquement et 25 ans en âge réel. Je fais partie de ces personnes qui n'acceptent aucune autorité. Je me suis donc enfui de ma communauté pour vivre de mon côté, indépendamment des autres. Il faisait maintenant nuit, alors je partis me coucher pour être en forme demain, car je pars vers 6 h 30 du matin… Ah oui, j'oubliais! Je suis mi femme, mi panthère. Bonne nuit tout le monde!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Alizée Cooper****: Première partie**

**-****-[]-**

«Une femme insensible est celle qui n'a pas encore vu celui qu'elle doit aimer.»

**Jean de la Bruyère**

**-****-[]-**

DDDDDRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

Je sursautai comme une malade. Je tournai la tête dans la direction du son et je vis que ce n'était que le réveille-matin que j'avais programmé pour 5 h du matin. Je me levai et allai l'éteindre pour qu'ensuite je puisse profiter du silence dû au fait qu'il soit si tôt. Je pris la direction de mes valises et allai vers la première sur laquelle reposait mon linge que j'avais préparé hier avant de profiter du coucher de soleil. Je partis dans la salle de bain, ensuite je pris ma douche, m'essuyai et je finis par m'habillai. Je sortis de la chaleur étouffante de la salle de bain et me dirigeai vers mes valises. Je les apportai une par une jusqu'à ma voiture et me chargeai ensuite du matelas pour le dessouffler et le mettre dans mon sac à dos avec mon roman que je suis en train de lire, mon iPod, mon ordinateur portable, mon cellulaire et mon oreiller. Je mis mon sac sur mes épaules, je vérifiai que j'avais toutes mes affaires, je barrai la porte d'entrée, mis les clés dans la boîte aux lettres et je partis à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je pris une longue respiration, déposa mon sac sur le siège passager et mis les clés dans le contacte et démarrai au quart de tour. Arrivé à l'aéroport, je mis mon sac sur mes épaules et pris mes deux valises à roulettes. Je donnai ma voiture à la personne qui devait me la conduire jusqu'à la Push. J'avais déjà mon billet, donc je partis à l'endroit indiqué pour attendre que l'avion arrive et que je puisse y monter. Prendre ma douche, m'habiller et embarquer ce qu'il me restait dans la voiture ne m'avait pris qu'une heure. Le voyage, lui, de chez moi à l'aéroport m'avait pris 45 minutes et l'avion ne décollait que dans une heure. Si l'on compte qu'elle n'arrivait qu'une demi-heure avant de repartir. Il me restait la moitié du temps à passer. Je passai, donc mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et attendis de pouvoir embarquer.

30 minutes plus tard...

Ah! Enfin! Je souris doucement comme je l'aurais fait devant une proie qui n'attendait que moi pour la manger. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers les diligences pour pouvoir ensuite, entrer dans l'avion et m'asseoir confortablement pour le vol. Une chance pour moi que j'aie appris à parler plusieurs langues pour ne pas avoir de difficulté avec la langue du pays où je me rends. Je pris mon ordinateur portable et l'ouvris pour brancher mon iPod. Je branchai mes écouteurs sur l'ordinateur et fis jouer la musique pour me concentrer seulement sur mon monde. J'ouvris le dossier dans lequel j'écrivais différents textes lorsque cela me chantait et j'ouvris une nouvelle page, car j'avais envie d'écrire. Je laissai donc mes doigts pianoter sur le clavier et je commençai à écrire.

La vie,

Elle ne repose pas sur la frivolité.

La vie,

Elle ne se repose pas sur les amours du guerrier.

La vie,

Elle se repose sur le bonheur du cœur.

La vie,

Elle se repose sur la douceur du bonheur.

La vie,

Elle n'est que ce qu'elle veut être selon la personne qui l'a décrit.

Je me relis et fut heureuse du résultat, car il n'y a pas plus vrai que ça lorsque l'on parle de la vie en tant que telle. Je regardai l'heure : 8 h 45. Ça fait donc, une heure que l'avion avait décollé et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de rien du temps. Nenni. Nothing. Rien. Ce n'est pas plus mal que cela. Je fixai de nouveau l'écran de mon ordinateur et ouvris une nouvelle page. Je laissai une fois de plus mes doigts pianoter sur le clavier.

Je regarde l'hirondelle,

Celle qui s'envole,

Libre dans le ciel.

Je regarde l'hirondelle,

Celle qui me parle de ce ciel,

Si beau et si rebelle.

Je regarde l'hirondelle,

Celle qui pleure sa solitude,

Seule dans son nid isolé,

Haut dans ce ciel.

Je regarde l'hirondelle,

Celle qui se lamente,

Faisant écho à sa douleur,

Car peu nous importe.

Nous serons toujours un peu seules,

Qu'importe l'endroit et avec qui nous sommes.

Nous voilà arriver à Seattle, ou plutôt, dans son aéroport. Je fermai mon ordinateur, le rangeai, pris mon iPod et plaçai mes écouteurs que j'avais préalablement enlevés de sa prise sur l'ordinateur et remis dans sa prise dans le iPod. Je mis de la musique et vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié derrière moi et sortis de l'avion pour aller prendre mes deux valises dans le transport des bagages. Ensuite, je sortis de l'aéroport pour me diriger vers les taxis qui étaient stationnés pour ceux qui arrivaient et qui n'avaient pas de moyen de transport pour se rendre chez eux. J'indiquai au chauffeur ma prochaine adresse et m'installai confortablement sur la banquette arrière du taxi. Le trajet en somme dura deux heures de plus et je pus observer les alentours du nouvel endroit où j'allais habiter. J'avais fait attention à choisir un endroit entouré de végétation et je regardai autour de moi avec une attention émerveillée. C'est magnifique, malgré qu'il ne fasse pas spécialement chaud et beau soleil. Qu'à cela ne tienne!

-Vous êtes arrivé, miss, m'avertit le chauffeur du véhicule.

-Merci! le remerciais-je. Garder la monnaie.

-Merci à vous! s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi en examinant le montant que je venais de lui remettre.

Je pris toutes mes affaires, tout en l'ignorant, et me rendis dans mon nouveau chez moi. La petite maison que je m'étais dégotée sur le site internet de l'immobilier, me convenait parfaitement. Elle était assez coquette pour une seule personne. Il y avait ma chambre, une chambre d'ami (bien que je n'en ai aucun), une salle de bain pour chacune des chambres, une salle à manger, un salon assez grand tout de même, un bureau que je vais utiliser comme dressing, un balcon qui est relié par un escalier avec la forêt. Un chemin partait de chez moi et m'y conduisait. Je pris mes valises et les défis pour mettre mon linge à sa place ainsi que placer mon ordinateur à son nouvel emplacement, mes romans, mes CD, mes DVD, mes cahiers d'écritures et tout le reste. Bref, mes affaires. Lorsque tout fut en place, je me décidai pour aller me dégourdir les pattes. Je me déshabillai donc, pliai mes vêtements, les déposai sur mon lit déjà fait et me transformai en ma forme féline. Je sortis par la porte arrière, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, je fermai la porte d'un coup de queue et elle se barra d'elle-même. J'ai un double caché quelque part, ce n'est donc pas un problème pour moi. Je partis faire ma petite excursion. Je ronronnai de bonheur dans cette verdure qui m'offrait une vue superbe. Beaucoup d'odeurs flottaient dans l'air, ici. Sous ma forme féline, j'avais une apparence plus grande que les félins ordinaires. Mon pelage noir brillait comme de la soie au soleil, et même sans ça, il brillait pareil. Je ne me vante pas loin de là. Je ne fais que dire ce qui est. J'entendis un bruit de branche cassé sur ma gauche et me mis sur mes gardes. J'entendis un grondement sourd de loup. Eh merde! Je suis sur un territoire déjà occupé par des modificateurs loups. Il manquait plus que cela! Quel génie je suis d'avoir établie ma demeure ici! Bien sûr c'était une remarque ironique. J'aurais dû m'en douter au départ. Non, mais quel cruche je fais! J'arrêtai de m'injurier intérieurement et me concentrai plutôt sur les évènements présents. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'étais dans une clairière. Il y en avait 10 de loups, comptais-je intérieurement. Mon regard fut attiré par le scintillement du soleil dans le pelage d'un d'eux qui ressemblait étrangement au mien. Je me mis à marcher vers eux d'un pas léger (enfin, peut l'être le pas d'une panthère). Je mis en pratique la connexion d'alpha à alpha et parlai d'un ton joyeux.

** Salut Samy! ** souris-je mentalement.

** Salut Aly. ** Me répondit-il avec un soupir de soulagement. ** Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais entendre ta voix me rassure. **

** Tu pensais que c'était Lana, avoues. ** ris-je en le caressant de la tête dans son pelage comme une sœur.

** J'avoue! ** Rit-il, lui aussi en me rendant le geste. ** Je pense que l'on devrait se diriger vers chez toi, car la meute voudrait savoir de quoi il retourne… **

** Tu ne leur as pas dit pour les réunions d'Alpha? ** demandais-je, incrédule. ** Je pensais que cela faisait partie d'une de tes responsabilités en tant que telles. **

** Je t'expliquerai plus tard. ** répondit-il évasivement.

Je pris les devants, encore intrigué par ce règlement détourné par les bons soins de mon homologue. Lorsque je fus devant la porte, je cherchai ma clé des yeux et quand je la trouvai, je la pris dans ma gueule et sautai sur mes deux pattes arrière pour débarrer la serrure. La porte ouverte, je repris les clés et les lançai sur le comptoir d'un coup de mâchoire pour ensuite me diriger vers ma chambre, me retransformer et m'habiller. Je revins très vite en bas pour sauter sur le dos de Samy!

-Hey, Sammy! dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ally! fit-il semblant de sursauter.

Je débarquai de son dos et me postai à ses côtés pour le fusiller faussement, les poings sur les hanches.

-Méchant garçon! m'exclamais-je. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est impossible de te faire sursauter de cette façon, mon loulou, boudais-je à la fin (faussement, encore une fois, bien entendu)

Entrant dans mon jeu pour rendre la meute perdue, il fit semblant de s'en vouloir et de me demander pardon à genou. Sa meute était bouche bée. Je n'y tins plus et je finis par tellement rire de voir leur tête que j'en tombai à terre. Finalement, je me relevai avec l'aide, précieuse, de mon meilleur ami qui était également plié de rire et essuyai mes yeux.

-Désolé vous autres si vous êtes complètement perdu, dis-je en retenant un autre rire. Vous venez d'assister à une de nos comédies infantiles. En passant, je m'appelle Alizée Cooper, pour ceux et celle qui se posaient la question. Meilleure amie de Sam de mon État.

J'échangeai un coup d'œil complice avec celui-ci et sourit de toute mes dents. Il sembla se rappeler quelque chose et m'adressa un sourire gêné.

-J'allais oublier de te présenter la meute, s'excusa Sam. Alors, de gauche à droite, il y a : Seth et Léah Clearwater, Embry Call, Paul Yurima, Jacob Black, Quil J. Ateara, Jared Wood, Brady Collins et Colin Smith.

Lorsque mon regard croisa celui du prétendu Paul, le phénomène tant redouter se produisit : j'avais trouvé mon élu. Je n'eus que le temps de dire deux mots avant de m'évanouir sous le coup de la chaleur qui était montée dans mon organisme.

-Sam!... Élu!…

**-[]-**

Je me sentais fiévreuse et j'étais parcourue de tremblements de part et d'autre de mon corps. J'allais me transformer en louve! Je n'étais pas très sûre de ce qui arriverait après cette transformation, mais je devrai expliquer tout cela à Paul le plus rapidement possible. Puis, une pensée pour Sam traversa mon esprit. S'il n'avait pas parlé de l'élu à sa meute, c'était sûrement pour avoir quelque chose, un secret, rien qu'à sa femme et lui. Il devra pourtant en parler et faire connaître son – secret – à toute le reste de la meute également…

**-****-[]-**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais je me sentis lentement revenir à moi. Un gémissement monta de ma gorge enflammée par cette chaleur qui m'étouffait. Je me rendis vite compte que c'était un gémissement de louve qui avait brisé le silence de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ah oui, c'est vrai! Je suis dorénavant mi-panthère, mi-louve. J'ouvris doucement les paupières et vis que j'étais toujours dans le salon et que Sam me veillait, endormi sur le divan. Quand je tournai le regard, je vis Paul dans sa forme de panthère. Non, mais quelle allure! Une aura de puissance – moins puissante que la mienne, mais plus puissante que la normale pour un mâle – l'entourait, déconseillant quiconque voulant l'approcher de trop près. Sa carrure même était imposante! Quant à son pelage, bien qu'il ruisselait de sueur, paraissait doux au touché. Le parfait mâle alpha dans ma communauté. Comme nous aurons les mêmes règles vis-à-vis les autres loups ou panthères dits normaux, ils ne s'appliqueront pas entre nous deux. Je pense que nos conversations seront enflammées, autant que le seront nos soirées. Un sourire canin prit forme sur ma gueule. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers Sam pour le pousser du bout de mon museau et je lui fis signe que je montais en haut. Tout le reste de sa meute était parti. Surement sur un de ses ordres, supposais-je intérieurement en montant l'escalier pour la deuxième fois. Une fois retransformé, je me parlai à moi-même.

-Encore d'autres vêtements de fichus, boudais-je, toute seule. C'est bien ma veine tien!

Je choisis un jeans taille basse de couleur noir ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc avec des ballerines blanches. Je me passai un coup de brosse dans ma chevelure devenue emmêlée à souhait ainsi qu'un peu de crayon noir. Je m'observai dans le miroir et me lançai un sourire enjoué avant de descendre en bas. Je sentis l'odeur alléchante d'un bon bol de soupe chaude qui venait de la cuisine et m'y rendis à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'y vis Sam en train d'installer 3 places sur la table de la cuisine et mettre un bol sur chaque napperon.

-Paul s'est réveillé pendant que j'étais en train de me changer? demandais-je doucement, curieuse, en le regardant.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Jared a ramené des vêtements pour lui, hier. Assis toi! Émily est allé faire des courses pour remplir tes placards et c'est elle qui a fait la soupe.

-Merci, le remerciais-je avec reconnaissance. En passant! Combien de temps ça a duré le transfert de gène? Demandais-je, pour me situer dans le temps.

-Vous êtes resté 4 jours endormi, Aly, me répondit-il, un peu embarrassé.

-Tiens! M'étonnais-je. C'était rapide! D'habitude c'était supposée durée au moins 6 jours… Peut-être que les panthères et les loups sont plus proches qu'on l'avait pensée au préalable, murmurais-je par la suite.

Lorsque Paul arriva dans mon dos silencieusement, je l'entendis et me tournai vers lui avec un air gêné sur le visage ainsi que les pommettes un peu rougi. Il ne semblait pourtant pas m'en vouloir pour un sou. Son visage avait un sourire illuminé. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers moi, c'était comme s'il avait la huitième merveille du monde sous ses yeux. Je me sentis m'enflammer sous son regard passionné et une sourde pulsion menaçait de prendre le dessus. Je m'obligeai, au prix d'un immense effort, à me détourner de mon très cher élu pour m'asseoir et manger ma soupe. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était ma période de chaleur plus ou moins intense qui avait surement commencé depuis hier. Je jetai un regard à mon meilleur ami qui du voir la couleur de mes yeux, car il ouvrit grand les siens, s'en rendant, enfin, compte. Je sentais toujours le regard de Paul sur mon dos et je le vis prendre place quelques instants plus tard. Il avait la chaise devant moi et ma partie féline plus ma partie canine me rendaient la tâche vraiment difficile pour garder le contrôle sur moi. Je sentais le vert émeraude de mes yeux prendre petit à petit le noir de l'onyx tellement j'avais besoin de ma dose de… sexe! Je finis par me lever et déclarer d'une voix plus profonde et sensuelle que ma voix normale :

-Sam, explique la situation à Paul… Je ne peux malheureusement pas éclairer sa lanterne pour le moment… Il vaut mieux que je m'enferme dans ma chambre à double tour et tu connais la suite…

Il acquiesça et je partis d'une démarche encore plus sensuelle que normalement vers ma chambre pour la deuxième fois de la journée en moins de quelques heures. J'en barrai la porte ainsi que ma fenêtre pour me barricader dans la pièce. Lorsque les issus fussent barrés à double tour, je me dirigeai vers mon lit pour m'attacher les poignets et les chevilles aux barreaux du lit assez solidement pour ne pas que mes formes animales les brises sans la clé que j'avais mise de côté sur la table de nuit un peu plus loin de moi. Assez près pour que je puisse m'enlever les chaînes lorsque je serai de nouveau moi-même et assez éloigné pour ne pas que je les prenne lors des prochaines journées. Je savais que j'en ressortirais à bout de force, mais lorsque ma relation avec Paul aura évolué, à ce moment-là, je n'aurai plus à m'attacher de peur de tuer des innocents avec ma folie passagère…

**-****-[]-**

Les 7 jours suivants se passèrent entre quelques moments (rares) de lucidité ainsi qu'avec ma folie. Je ne criai pas, mais mon corps entier brûlait. Il brûlait encore plus que durant le transfert de gènes et après cette dernière épreuve, il faut dire qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de forces. Il fallait, cependant, faire avec ce que l'on avait…

**-****-[]-**

**Amis du jour : Bonjour !**

**Amis du soir : Bonsoir !**

**Eh oui… Je fais du recyclage et je remets cette fiction que j'avais déjà publiée en tant que Lam3zia And3rson une première fois ! J'espère qu'elle aura tout autant de succès qu'**_**Harry Potter ou Wyatt Halliwell**____**? **_**Cela me ferait énormément plaisir ! Et j'espère avoir une trace que votre passage si vous avez aimé ! **

**Bien à vous,**

**Alecto McPhee**

**XXX**


End file.
